wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Traktat przyjaźni i przymierza pomiędzy Prusami i Rzecząpospolitą (1790)
|tłumacz=Maciej Szczepańczyk |tłumacz_uwagi=(z języka francuskiego) }} W imię Najświętszej i Niepodzielnej Trójcy Świętej! Niech będzie wiadome wszystkim do tego upoważnionym. Dom królewski Prus i elektorski Brandenburgii, utrzymujący od najdawniejszych czasów z Najjaśniejszymi królami Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej, najściślejsze związki przyjaźni i przymierza i Jego Królewska Mość król Prus dając Najjaśniejszej Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej rzeczywiste oznaki swojej przyjaźni wyraża pragnienie wzajemne i obopólne odnowienia i zacieśnienia swoich dawnych związków poprzez podpisanie traktatu przymierza obronnego dla utrzymania spokoju wspólnego i osobnego dwóch państw. Dla wypełnienia tego zbawiennego zamiaru Jego Królewska Mość król Prus mianował i upoważnił swojego szambelana markiza Girolamo Lucchesiniego posłem nadzwyczajnym i ministrem pełnomocnym przy Jego Królewskiej Mości Królu Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. Jego Królewska Mość i Stany Najjaśniejszej Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej, zebrane na Sejmie zwyczajnym i skonfederowanym mianowały i upoważniły kanclerza wielkiego koronnego Jacka Małachowskiego, kanclerza wielkiego litewskiego Aleksandra Sapiehę, podkanclerzego koronnego i biskupa chełmskiego Macieja Garnysza, podkanclerzego litewskiego Joachima Chreptowicza, biskupa kujawskiego Józefa Rybińskiego, marszałka nadwornego litewskiego Ignacego Potockiego, referendarza koronnego i marszałka Sejmu i konfederacji koronnej, generała artylerii i marszałka konfederacji litewskiej księcia Kazimierza Nestora Sapiehę, pisarza wielkiego litewskiego Antoniego Dzieduszyckiego. Po ogłoszeniu ich pełnomocnictw w dobrej i właściwej formie i po wzajemnym ułożeniu, strony przyjęły następujące artykuły traktatu: Artykuł 1 Nastąpi szczera i trwała przyjaźń i związek pomiędzy Jego Królewską Mością królem Prus, jego spadkobiercami i sukcesorami a Jego Królewską Mością królem Polski i jego sukcesorami jak też Najjaśniejszą Rzecząpospolitą Polską. Tak, że obie układające się strony zwrócą najwyższą uwagę na utrzymanie najdoskonalszej przyjaźni i wzajemnego szacunku pomiędzy oboma państwami i poczynią starania na ile leży to w ich mocy dla zachowania wzajemnego pokoju i spokoju. Artykuł 2 W konsekwencji zobowiązań zaciągniętych w artykule poprzednim, dwie wysokie układające się strony użyją całej swojej mocy dla zagwarantowania i utrzymania obopólnie stanu posiadania państw, prowincji i miast i wszystkich terytoriów, które posiądą do czasu w czasie podpisywania teraźniejszego traktatu przymierza. Ta gwarancja aktualnego stanu posiadania, nie przeszkodzi jednakże w polubownym załagodzeniu kilku kontrowersji, które istniały przed zawarciem traktatu, odnoszących się do konkretnego przebiegu granic, które nie zostały jeszcze wyrównane. Artykuł 3 W wypadku zagrożenia jednej z wysokich układających się stron nieprzyjacielskim atakiem państwa trzeciego, druga strona bez zwłoki odda swoje dobre usługi najbardziej skuteczne w celu powstrzymania nieprzyjacielskich działań wobec strony pokrzywdzonej i dla powrotu na drogę negocjacji polubownych. Jednakże, w razie gdyby te dobre usługi nie przyniosły w ciągu dwóch miesięcy spodziewanego efektu a jedna ze stron została by tymczasem wrogo napadnięta, zaczepiona bądź niepokojona w jakiejś ze swoich prowincji, prawach, stanie posiadania, interesach lub jakiejkolwiek innej formie - druga wysoka układająca się strona niezwłocznie pospieszy z pomocą w utrzymaniu prowincji, terytoriów, miast i twierdz, które znajdowały się w rękach drugiej strony przed rozpoczęciem wrogich działań. W razie, gdyby zaatakowane zostało Królestwo Polskie Jego Królewska Mość król Prus dostarczy Jego Królewskiej Mości królowi i Najjaśniejszej Rzeczypospolitej korpus posiłkowy w sile 14 000 piechoty i 4 000 kawalerii, wzmocniony artylerią, odpowiednio do liczby wojsk. W razie zaatakowania Jego Królewskiej Mości króla pruskiego Jego Królewska Mość król Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej pospieszy z pomocą w sile 8 000 kawalerzystów i 4 000 piechoty, wzmocnionych artylerią, odpowiednio do liczby wojsk. Które to posiłki wzajemne będą dostarczone w ciągu dwóch miesięcy, licząc od dnia wezwania do ich udzielenia przez stronę napadniętą o pozostaną do dyspozycji tej strony przez cały czas trwania wojny. Posiłki te będą opłacane i utrzymywane przez właściwą stronę wszędzie tam gdzie jej sojusznik zechce ich użyć. Strona wzywająca dostarczy jednak zaopatrzenie i furaż dla tych posiłków, w wysokości odpowiadającej utrzymaniu podobnej liczby własnych wojsk. W wypadku, gdyby strona napadnięta wolała pomoc finansową, stan korpusu posiłkowego zostanie przeliczony na 20 000 dukatów holenderskich za tysiąc żołnierzy piechoty i 26 666 dukatów holenderskich za tysiąc kawalerzystów na rok lub w odpowiedniej proporcji na miesiąc. Jeżeli Rzeczpospolita Polska wolała by jednak uiścić swoją pomoc w zbożu dla aprowizacji pruskich magazynów, Jego Królewska Mość król Prus gotów jest na to przystać z zastrzeżeniem, że zboże to zostanie oszacowane według cen polskich. Artykuł 4 W wypadku, gdyby uzgodniona pomoc okazała się niewystarczająca dla strony żądającej, strona wysyłająca zwiększy ją stosownie do potrzeb. Ze swojej strony Jego Królewska Mość król Prus zwiększy liczbę wojsk do 30 000, a Jego Królewska Mość król Polski i Rzeczpospolita Polska wystawią 20 000 żołnierzy. W wypadku gdy i te siły będą niewystarczające, strony ułożą się ponownie. Artykuł 5 Oddziały dostarczone w ramach pomocy dla strony żądającej, przejdą pod dowództwo jej generała, wodza naczelnego armii, ale pozostaną zwarte pod rozkazami własnych generałów i oficerów. Ne będą też nadmiernie wystawiane na bezpieczeństwo i będą traktowane tak samo jak inne oddziały. Artykuł 6 W wypadku gdyby jakieś państwo, powołując się na przeszłe zobowiązania albo na ich interpretację przypisywało sobie prawo do mieszania się w sprawy wewnętrzne Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej bądź jej lenn, Jego Królewska Mość król Prus użyje wszystkich swoich najbardziej skutecznych środków, by powstrzymać kroki nieprzyjazne odwołując się do podobnych metod. Jeżeli jednak ta misja dobrych usług nie przyniesie zamierzonego efektu, a podjęto by nadal kroki nieprzyjazne wobec Polski, Jego Królewska Mość król Prus, uznając to za'' casus foedris'', przyjdzie z pomocą Rzeczypospolitej, zgodnie z postanowieniami artykułu 4 tego traktatu. Artykuł 7 Dwie układające się strony postanowiły zatroszczyć się o interesy dwóch narodów poprzez traktat handlowy, ponieważ jednak natura takiego traktatu wymaga czasu, nie chciały by spowodowało to opóźnienie zawarcia traktatu przymierza, w równym stopniu pożądanego przez obie strony. Postanowiły jednak kontynuować negocjacje, również dla wyjaśnienia i usunięcia nadużyć, które obarczają obie strony w wykonywaniu poprzedniego traktatu handlowego dla przyspieszenia prac nad nowym traktatem, który w najlepszy sposób ustanowi obopólne korzyści z handlu dla dobra obu narodów. Artykuł 8 Niniejszy traktat przymierza zostanie zaaprobowany i ratyfikowany przez Jego Królewską Mość króla Prus i przez Jego Królewską Mość króla i Rzeczpospolitą Polską, a listy ratyfikacyjne we właściwej i odpowiedniej formie zostaną dostarczone i wymienione w ciągu czterech tygodni, albo wcześniej, jeżeli to możliwe, licząc od dnia podpisania niniejszego traktatu. Na świadectwo czego, my podpisani pełnomocnicy Jego Królewskiej Mości króla Prus i Jego Królewskiej Mości króla i Najjaśniejszej Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej podpisujemy niniejszy traktat przymierza i przystawiamy pieczęcie naszych herbów. |tłumaczenie= }} Kategoria:Historia nowożytna Kategoria:Rozbiory Polski Kategoria:Umowy dwustronne Kategoria:Przekłady z języka francuskiego